A different charmed power
by Mrs.Tatum1
Summary: Piper Phoebe and Paige were stolen when they were young. They discover their powers and the mother that has been searching for them. Can they survive family secrets? Can they bond together to fight evil and become the ultimate power? Find out...
1. The Prophecie

In history there have been prophecies made about witches, who would come to power and would tip the scale of good and evil to favor the good side. The three girls were separated from their mother….

It was a late night and Patty their mother had just put Piper, Phoebe and Paige down for the night. When she went in to check on them a little while after, she was shocked to see that the girls were gone. The police couldn't find one bit of evidence that could help find the girls…Patty swore that she would never stop looking until she breathes her last breath of air.

Let's look in on the girl's a little over 15 years later……..

Well the reveling of their destiny's started when they were at the mall with their friends. On the way to the food court an old women bumped into them and apologized to them but did very odd thing. She called them by their names which was weird because they didn't know who se was.. It was weird because those were their real birth names, but the girls had no clue at the time.

Since then the girls started having weird dreams and headaches. Well one day their heads were hurting so much.

Piper said "I am sick of having these headaches all we do is take aspirin and it doesn't even work".

They all said all "yeah" and all at once they collapsed in the hall way of their school.

Their friend ran down the hall to the nurse office and they rushed them to the hospital.

Somehow they were unconscious but they knew exactly what was going on. They saw their mother crying and then it went pitch black.

They began dreaming. They were in their beds and then they swooshed to the old creek bridge where the old woman from the mall was. It was weird because they then realized that they were in the same dream.

The lady called them over and said "you three are the chosen ones". They looked at her like she was crazy.

She smiled and said "you three are destined to be good witches. When you were babies your parents kidnapped you from you birth mother. She has been looking for you all these years."

They all had faces that wore shock. The women continued "Piper you have the power to freeze time, Phoebe you have the power of premonition and Paige you can moves things with your mind."

Then …………………………………………………….

They woke up and their mother was hysterical crying. Piper turned to her side and saw Phoebe and Paige looking at her. When their parents took them home the next day, they went into Piper's room and talked about what really happened.

They all agreed that it was not a dream, Phoebe then picked up the picture of their mother and father. She closed her eyes and made a whimper like she was shocked. When she reopened them she had a shocked look in her eyes.

Phoebe said "oh my god that lady was right, mom is coming up the stairs right now."

Piper and Paige looked at her like she was crazy. Then all of a sudden their mother burst into the room. At the same time Piper's hands went up and she was frozen solid. Piper knocked the phone off the desk by mistake because she was in shock.

Then Paige yelled "the phone" and a bunch of blue lights appeared and the phone went into her hands. The girls were completely shocked.

Their mother unfroze "Girls dinner is ready so why don't you wash your hands and come downstairs." When she left the room they talked about everything.

They then talked about the fact if they found this all out now maybe their birth parents were still alive. So they first began to think about what they knew about them. This wasn't very much.

Paige said "wait about a year ago I heard mom and dad talking about a woman. Her last name seemed familiar. Mom yelled at dad to never say her name in this house. Her last name was Holly … Halliwell".

Piper went and searched the name in the yellow pages, she said "wait a Patty Hallowell lives on 453 Prescott Street".

Paige said "let's ride over there on our bikes on Sunday".

Phoebe said "And what are we going to tell are two so called parents, Victoria and Michael?"

Paige said "Lets tell them we are going to get some food and maybe ride on the 2 mile bike path."

Sunday came and their story worked they rode over to the house and since Piper was the oldest she had to knock on the door. When she knocked on the door no one answered.

Piper said "maybe we should come back another day".

Then all of a sudden Paige said "I want to go inside", then a bunch of lights appeared and engulfed her and she was gone. The next thing they new Paige opened the door from inside the house.

They all went inside and walked up to the attic. A woman who looked very familiar to them walked out she must have thought they were a threat because she threw them out of the room with a wave of her hand. Piper did try to freeze her but it did not work. Then they ran out of the house. They were all shocked; they all knew they had mystical powers but not their mother. I guess it had never crossed their minds; all they could do was think how awesome their powers were.

They wrote a note together saying how they think they are her long lost daughters. They slide it under the door hoping she would read it and left Pipers cell phone number so she could call.

Several days passed by, and still no answer. But unexpectedly on the evening of the seventh day Pipers phone had rung and she called the girls over quickly. They answered it and put it on speaker but all disappointed it was only their fake mother asking them where they were.

Another phone call was coming threw from a private number. They quickly told their fake mother that they had to finish their homework, which that was only an excuse to answer their other line.

After she hung up, Piper said aloud "Like we actually were going to finish our homework." They all laughed. Quickly they switched lines; it was their birth mother calling to ask us a few questions about the note.

She wanted to meet with them. So they all decided they would meet in two days in the library lobby at twelve sharp.


	2. Finally Safe

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Getting out of the house was going to be really hard for the girls this time.

Michael was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper table. His wife Victoria was at the stove cooking when she yelled "Girls can u come down here breakfast is ready!"

Within in a few minutes Piper came in the kitchen wearing a Blue spaghetti strap shirt, Skinny jeans and flats with her hair down…. Phoebe came in wearing leggings flats and a V-Neck long read shirt with flats and her hair up…While Paige came in yawing with her pajamas still on.

The girls sat at the table and started helping themselves to the eggs, bacon, toast and juice on the table.

Michael said as he looked around the table at the girls "Hey what do you think about us driving upstate to your aunts house and staying up there for a week?"

All the girls looked up at each other giving each other a looked that said someone say something please.

Piper said "I don't think so…"

Michael said "Well why not?"

Piper looked at Phoebe, Phoebe said "umm…because we have do umm…"

Paige got the courage and finished for Phoebe "We have to do a project….for umm…."

Piper said "Chemistry!"

Phoebe said "Yea Chemistry, but you guys can still go."

Victoria looked at her husband and said "I don't know…I don't fell comfortable leaving you girls alone".

Paige said "Mom we will be fine, and we will probably stay in the house and finish the project"

Michael said "Oh, come on it will be a nice week get away for the two of us"

Victoria "Okay sounds good".

After breakfast Michael and Victoria packed their stuff and left after kissing the girls goodbye.

The girls thought it was a good idea to practice their powers before fore they left…

While phoebe was on the bed mediating Paige was using her powers to throw stuff at piper, and piper would freeze them in mid air.

At 11:30 am the girls grabbed their coats and bags and walked out the door.

When the girls arrived at the library the looked around and it was completely empty not even the Liberian was there…

Piper said "This is really weird, the whole library is empty" as she walked away from her sisters towards the Liberians desk.

Out of nowhere a man dressed in black ragged clothes appeared in the room. Phoebe and Paige were so shocked that when he threw a ball made of fire at them; Piper had to run and tackle them on the floor to get them out of the way.

Piper yelled "Get up!" and they all ran behind a table and flipped it on its side to protect themselves.

Phoebe said "Piper do you think you can freeze" As the demon threw yet another fireball at the table.

Piper said "He is too far my powers won't reach him"

Paige said "What if I do that thing and I go behind him, it may be enough time to distract him so u can run and freeze him piper".

Piper said "Okay and then when I freeze him phoebe u back kick him".

Phoebe said "Okay on three. One...Two…Three…"

Paige then disappeared in little glowing lights and appeared behind the demon. Paige yelled "Over here!"

And when the demon turned around piper ran and froze him just in time because he turned around facing her. Phoebe then ran and backed kicked him into a library case.

When the demon got up he looked at the girls and said "You may have protected yourselves, but what about you mother" .He laughed as he disappeared out.

Paige said "Is everyone okay?"

Phoebe said "Yeah I am"

Piper said "no…"

The other two looked at her worried face and said together "What's wrong?"

Piper said "Didn't you here him…He said that we may have protected ourselves, but what about our mother".

Paige said"Omg!"

All three girls grabbed their stuff and ran out of the library…..


	3. Meeting Someone New

Chapter Two

Chapter 3

The girls held hands as they ran as fast as they could towards their mother's house. All of a sudden they were engulfed in little bright lights. The next thing they new they were in the hall way of their mothers house.

Piper said "Quick we need to find her, everyone spilt up, but be careful".

Paige and Phoebe said "Okay" and they all went in different directions.

After a Quick search of the basement, first and second floor, the girls meet near the stairs leading to the attic.

Paige said "0h, I don't know why she would be up there, she could have left for the library and that monster thing could have just been trying to mess with us."

Phoebe said "Yeah maybe we should go wait downstairs for her."

They all nodded their head's and moved to go down the stairs when they hear a muffled noise coming from behind the attic door.

They turned there heads and looked.

Paige said" Phoebe u go see what that was."

Phoebe said "Why me why don't you go?"

Paige said "no way"; she signaled to piper and said "She goes".

Piper said "Oh, thanks" giving Paige an annoyed look.

Phoebe than began pushing Piper forward.

Piper said "Okay relax I am going".

Piper slowly headed up the stairs towards the attic door with her sister's right behind her. When she opened the door they looked inside and so a familiar woman tied and gagged to a chair in the middle of the room.

The girls just stared at her, she had the same long dark black brown hair that they had, and her eyes ,even though they were puffy as though she had been crying was the same dark brown.

The three sisters finally snapped out of it and moved quickly toward the women and untied her.

Patty said "thank god you are all right"

The girls looked at her and were puzzled.

Patty said" Why don't we all go downstairs and get something to eat and talk."

Paige and Phoebe sat in the, living while they waited for diner to be done. Paige had her head on phoebe's shoulder, and they just sat their in silence thinking to themselves. In the mean while Piper was in the kitchen helping patty make diner.

About a half an hour later Piper said "Paige Phoebe dinner is ready!"

Phoebe and Paige got up and waked into the kitchen and sat down at the table were piper was sitting. Patty was over by the stove walking towards the table with food in her hands. She laid the food on the table and sat down. The girls started helping themselves to the spaghetti and meatballs.

All of a sudden patty said "I can't believe I am sitting her with my daughters"

They all looked up.

Phoebe said "I thought that you didn't believe us?"

Patty sighed and looked at each of her daughters and said "When the demon came in and tied me he said that he was going to kill my three daughters and that's when I new you were telling the truth."

Paige said "A little late if you ask me..."

Piper scolded at her sister and said "Paige!"

Patty said "No it's alright you girls have ever right to be upset, you guys just discovered you powers out of nowhere and had no clue what to do. I am glad that you searched for me. I have been searching for you for years.

Phoebe said "You have been searching for us but how exactly did we get lost"

Patty said "That is a long story; we will talk about that later."

Piper said "Well what do we do know?" …"I mean do we call the police because mom and dad…"She stopped and said "Michael and Victoria are in Canada for a week visiting our…" She paused and looked at her mother and sisters, "I mean their family."

Patty said "we have to wait until the come back so the police can arrest them. For the time being you are welcome to stay her. In don't feel comfortable letting you guys go back to that house when there is a demon on the loose."

Paige said "Neither do I."

They continued to eat a have small conversations about stuff like school.

When it was time for bed Patty gave the girls something to sleep in and showed them their own rooms. Patty never changed the rooms but she did buy them bigger beds over the years hoping that they would need them. They all went into their rooms and got into bed.

Patty walked to Paige's room and opened the door and said "Good night Paige"

Paige smiled and said "See ya in the morning". Patty smiled turned the light off and closed the door.

Patty then walked to Phoebe's room. Phoebe had already fallen asleep, so patty walked over to her and kissed her on the head. She then turned the light off and shut the door.

She approached Piper's door and opened it. Piper had just climbed into bed. Patty said "Good night Piper", Piper said "Good night…" As patty was closing the door piper finished and said "Mom".

Patty smiled as she walked to her room and went to sleep.


	4. The Power of Three

Chapter Two

Chapter 4

It was nine thirty in the morning and patty was down in the kitchen making breakfast. Piper was already dressed and helping her mother. Phoebe was in the shower and Paige had just woken up. When everyone was done getting dressed they all sat down to eat.

Paige said "So now can u tell us what happened when we were babies?"

Patty sighed a little and said "Yes, but lets go sit in the sun room.

The girls all said "Okay" and headed for the sun. They all sat around the glass table in the sun room.

Patty said "okay it was a late night and I had just put you guys to bed about eight o'clock. Piper you were 2 phoebe you were 1 and Paige you were a couple of months. Usually two hours after I put you guys to be Paige would start crying for a bottle, but when she didn't I got surprised and went in to cheek on you all. When I went in your room you were gone."

Piper said after a minute "Did you call the police or anything?"

Patty was no tearing and nodded her head.

Paige said "Phoebe why don't you go in the kitchen and make Mrs. Hal…"she paused and looked at her mother "I mean mom some tea".

Phoebe smiled and went to the kitchen.

When she was walking back to the sun room with a tray of tea and cookies, she heard laughter from her sisters and her mother. She sat down and they all talked, drank tea and ate cookies for the next hour or so.

The next day they all went to the grocery store with patty.

While they were walking threw the cereal aisle, Paige and Phoebe were arguing over witch one to get.

When out of nowhere piper said "I think we should go to Victoria and Michael's house to get some clothes."

Everyone stared at her and patty smiled and said" Your right you guys still need some things until those two get back from Canada and are arrested. After we finish here we can go to their house and pick up some things for you girls. How does that sound?"

The sisters said "Yes"

About an hour and half later the Patty and the girls pulled up to the house. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Patty insisted going in with them because e she was having a weird feeling about the whole thing. When they walked in the house it looked just as normal as every, the hallway that lead to the rooms, the living room, kitchen and dinning room. The dark brown stairs near the front door leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The girls headed up to their rooms as patty went in sat in the living room.

When the girls arrived at the landing Paige said "This is going to be really weird".

Piper looked at her and said "Why? We are going home with our real mother"

Paige said "I know, but we lived here as long as we could remember, and know we are just going to pack our stuff and leave".

Phoebe then said sarcastically "Well you can stay here if you like."

The girls all stared laughing and headed to their rooms and started packing.

After being there for an hour the girls heard the front door open and close, but they assumed it was their mother Patty. Then all of a sudden they heard yelling and things breaking.

All three girls ran down the stairs and saw their mother Patty jumped behind the coach to avoid a fireball. Phoebe Paige and Piper ran to the living room and saw Victoria and Michael throwing fire balls towards the couch.

Piper yelled "No!"

Patty then jumped up because she was worried about her daughters safety, Victoria then threw a fire ball at her , but it didn't hit her because Paige yelled "fireball!" and it orbed into her hand.

Then Michael aimed a fire ball at Phoebe and Piper put her hands up and it froze in mid area.

Patty put her hands up concentrating on Michael and Victoria and they were frozen. Patty ran over to the girls and said "We have to get out of here".

The girls grabbed there stuff by the stairs and ran with Patty to their car. The drove in silence until the arrived home they went in side and patty said "I will be right back and she ran up the stairs.

The girls put there bags down and went to still in the couch in the living room. Paige sat on the single couch and piper sat on the arm rest with her feet behind Paige. While phoebe sat on the couch across from them. Within minutes Patty came running into the room and with a very large but old book.

Paige said" What is that?"

Patty ignored the question and began flipping threw the book very fast. She stopped and started reading it .The girls got up and leaned over to read what the mother was reading it said:

Snatcher Demons

They snatch good magical babies to turn them evil and use them to protect the source. Some snatcher demons are upper level demons. The source will grant them power if they turn good witches evil to protect him. The only way to vanquish an upper level demon is a Power OF THREE SPELL.

When they all read it patty got up off here knees and said" okay the demons are going to come back while I hold them of you three needed to say a power of three spell.

The girls looked at the mother like she had ten heads.

Paige said "A what spell mom"

Patty said "A power of three spell, just hold hands and repeat the power of three will set us free, you say it over and over again until the demons are gone."

As soon as she finished her sentence the demons came in.

Patty yelled "Now!!"

The held hands and chanted "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free…."

As they chanted Patty was freezing fireballs aimed at the girls and her. The demons started screaming in pain and were in engulfed in fire and disappeared with a serge of light.

When they were gone Patty walked to the girls hugged the tightly ant once and said "The power of Three"


	5. A Major Loss

Chapter Two

Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days they called the police and told them about Victoria and Michael, but leaving out the fact that they had vanquished them. The social service's said that the girls had to stay at Michael and Victoria's house until the DNA test comes back proving that Patty is their mother. Patty was not too happy, but all she wanted was her girl's home with her.

The Paige and Phoebe were sitting in the living room of there old house eating junk food and watching TV, When they heard the door open and close.

Piper then walked into the living room with a letter from Social services.

Piper said "Paige Phoebe the letter from social services is her"

Paige looked up at her and said "open it already so we can go home"

Phoebe laughed and said "Oh, no you wanna go weren't you saying before how weird it was"

Piper and phoebe laughed.

Paige said "Oh very funny Phoebe".

Piper opened the letter and read it out loud "The DNA test proved Patty Halliwell is the mother of Piper Paige and Phoebe. The girls are welcome to move in with there mother, but Ms. Piper has a choice because she is the legal age of 18……"

" Finally, I will go call mom and then we can get the hell out of her" Phoebe said running out the room to get the phone.

Within a couple of hours they were packing all of the boxes and bags into the car. The Victoria and Michaels was technical their but they didn't know what to do with it.

When they arrived home the unloaded their stuff from the car and went to unpack in their rooms.

When diner came around Patty and the girls were so tired they ordered take out and ate in the dining room.

Piper said "Mom can we talk about something?"

Patty looked at piper and said "Yeah, What's wrong?"

Piper said "What is this whole Power of three thing?"

Patty sighed and said "Girls There was a prophecy mad thousands of years ago, when siblings would tip the balance from good and evil to favor the good side. They would be called the charmed ones."

Paige said "And we are them?"

Patty nodded her head and said "But I am not giving you the Book of Shadows."

Paige said "Book Of Shadows….Was that what we read from the other day?"

Patty said "Yes the Book of Shadows, has been passed down threw our family line for generations and you guys are next in line. The book contains spells, potions, information on magical creatures and demons. The good thing is the book is magically project so evil can't touch it."

Phoebe said "why are you not going to give us the book mom?"

Patty said "Why not, because piper is only 18 Phoebe you are only 17 and Paige you are still 16. I am not putting you into more danger. I want my daughters to live a normal life."

Paige said "Yeah because we are so normal"

Patty said "This isn't up to you its my decision and its final. You will practice your craft of course but I will not let you take on the charmed role until you are ready. "

Piper said "Mom…" but was cut off by patty.

"No, it's time for you all go to go to bed" patty said as she got up and grabbed the plates off the dining room table.

The girls went upstairs and go ready for bed.

Over the next couple of months the girls bonded with their mother and practiced there craft. They were actually pretty good. Paige was now able to orb and orb things with her mind, Phoebe was getting good at commanding a premonition and doing martial arts while piper was able to freeze and was training with phoebe on martial arts.

When the girls arrived back at the manor after doing to the movies, they noticed that the house was a mess.

Piper yelled "Mom are you here?!"

But there was no answer. Paige and phoebe were behind her looking around and piper heard Paige scream.

Piper ran into the living room and saw Paige and phoebe on the floor, but they were not alone. Patty was lying on the floor with her knife in her chest and she looked really pale.

Phoebe was crying and said "Piper she has no pulse".

Piper walked to her sisters and they started breaking down in tears. There mother was dead.


	6. A Sad Day

Chapter Two

Chapter 6

It was the day of the funeral and the girls were hoping that it was a nightmare that they would wake up from soon and they would be home with their mother.

Piper walked into Paige's room and she wasn't in there. So she walked into Phoebe's room and she wasn't in their either. There was only once place they could be she walked into patty's room and saw her sister's sitting on the bed in silence.

Piper said "Guys we have to leave soon".

Paige said "Piper I don't think I can do this".

Piper said "I know, but we have to."

Phoebe said "We just got her back, this isn't fair, and how are we supposed to go on without her".

Piper walked over to her sister's and sat down between them. Piper grabbed both of their hands and said "We stick together that's how. No matter what happens we stick together".

They looked up when the heard beeping from the car outside. And they got up and held hands as the walked downstairs and out the door into the car.

When they arrived at the church where the funeral was being held, they sat in the front row. They looked around and saw a lot of magical creatures there that they had meet over the last couple of months.

They had a spiritual women speak as the Minster at the funeral she said "Today we say goodbye to Patty Halliwell…A wonderful mother, friend and person. Even though she will be missed Patty is in a better place and we will see her again. As one door closes another opens…..." when she finished she blew out the candles and the girls were crying softly to each other.

After the funeral everyone went back to the manor to pay the respects, the girls were happy when they left. They were sitting in the couch in the living room in silence.

Piper said "We should go to bed."

The three sisters got up and walked out of the living room and into the hall that lead up the stairs, when blue and white lights appeared and a older man with a couple of gray hairs was standing there.

Piper pushed her sister behind her and said "Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled and said "My name is Sam, who are you?

Piper said "We are patty's daughters, why are you in our house?

Sam ignored the question and looked around and said "where is patty?"

Phoebe said "How do you know our mother?"

Sam said "I am her white lighter and I have been away on business for the last couple of months." He looked at their faces puffy eyed from crying and how they were dressed in all back. "Where is she?

Paige said "You don't know do you?"

Sam said "know what?"

Piper looked at he sister knowing neither one could tell him and said "Umm…She…She died."

Sam looked as if someone had stabbed a knife threw is heart. "What how can that be? What happened? How did she die?"

Paige was crying again and piper held her.

Phoebe said "We don't know how she died we just found her. We think it was a demon."

Sam was so heartbroken he couldn't stand looking at the girls because they were the spinning images of Patty. So he orbed out leaving the girls half in tears and confused.

The next day the girls were sitting in the kitchen talking.

Paige said "We have to find out what happened to mom."

Piper said "Your right but we need help."

Phoebe said "There is only one person that can help us right know."

The sister looked at her in a confused manner.

Phoebe said "Sam."

Piper said "how do we reach him?"

Paige said he is a white lighter, when you guys call me I can feel it in my head." She then looked up at the ceiling and yelled "Sam, Sam we need you Sam."

They were white and blue lights and Sam was standing in front of them.

Piper said "Sam we need your help."

Sam said "I am not your white lighter; the elders may not let me help you."

Phoebe said "Sam we got to find out who killed our mother and we can't do it alone."

Sam sighed he sat down at the table with the girls and said "The best thing you can do is move on; taking revenge on the demon is not worth getting killed for. I am sorry but I have to go. Stay safe."

He got up and orbed out.

Phoebe got up from the table and said "Fine if he is not going to help us they we will do it ourselves. We have to go get the book."

The girls ran threw the kitchen and ran up the stairs to get the Book of Shadows.


	7. The Letter

Chapter Two

Chapter 7

It was Seven thirty in the morning and the sun from the window woke Piper up. She sat up and looked around and saw Phoebe and Paige inches from her. They were sleeping on the floor in the attic, with their heads on pillows and the Book of Shadows by their arms. They were up all night and they didn't have much to go on.

Piper got up and walked through the door quietly so she didn't wake her sister's. When she got to the second floor she looked down the hall towards her mother's room. She walked to her door and opened it. It looked just as she left it her queen size bed in the middle that they sat on the day of her funeral. The matching dresser and night tables and on the night table was a picture of Patty, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige at the park.

Piper walked to her bed sat down and picked the picture up. Piper remembered how fun that day was. When she went to put the picture back down it slipped and fell and the glass broke. Piper picked the picture up and noticed that there was a piece of paper behind it, she opened it up and it was Patty's hand writing. She read it quickly. Piper ran with it out the door so fast she didn't see a piece that had dropped on the floor.

When Piper got upstairs Phoebe and Paige had just woken up, and were looking threw the book again.

Piper sighed "Stop, we need to let this go".

Paige said "What? You sound like Sam".

Piper said "I know mom would want us to stop."

Phoebe said "How could you possibly know that?"

Piper said "Because of this" And she held up the letter.

Paige said "Piper what is that?'

Piper said "A letter from mom."

Both girls stood up.

Piper read it:

To my girls,

If you are reading this then I must be died…Do not be sad. My heart was broken when you were gone and when you girls can back into my life it became whole again. Please don't not try to avenge my death. I don't want a visit from you until you are well in your old age and have lived a beautiful life. There is some much I want to say, but the most important thing is I love you. No matter what I will always be with you. Stick together and make me proud. We will see each other one day, I promise.

Love Always,

Mom

P.S I know I shouldn't have kept that secret from you but I loved you all so much I had to protect you all.

They all had tears in their eyes.

Paige said "Where did you get that"

Piper said "Behind the picture of us at the park in her room."

Phoebe said "What secret is she talking about?"

It just hit piper and Paige they look confused.

Paige said "I don't know."

Phoebe said "Piper you said you got it in mom's room right?"

Piper said "Yeah".

Phoebe ran out the room towards their mothers with Paige and Piper behind her.

They searched her room threw all the draws and her closet.

Paige went to pick up the broken glass that piper left on the floor and found a piece of paper that piper missed.

Paige looked up and said "I think I found it guys."

They walked over and began to read it:

Piper Phoebe and Paige,

There is something I never told you. You have another sibling, and I know I should have but it was too complicated. You see I had your sibling with another witch he was handsome and his family was wealthy. When he died his family wanted to kill your sibling to stop them from inheriting the family fortune. But now I realize you all are meant to be together. I was trying to protect you all. I am sorry and I love you.

Love always,

Mom

Paige dropped the letter from shock.


	8. Another P

Chapter Two

Chapter 8

The girls were still standing their in silence.

Piper finally broke the silence.

Piper said "How could she have not of told us?"

Paige said "We are her daughter, what was she thinking?"

Phoebe said in annoyed manner "What is wrong with you two? We have another sibling out there. Did it ever occur to you that if we got our powers so did they? Demons can be going after them now and you two are worried about mom keeping this secret."

Piper and Paige looked ashamed because they new Phoebe was right.

They followed Phoebe back upstairs to the attic, were Phoebe then picked the book up and put it on its stand in the middle of the room.

Piper said "okay how do we find our sister?"

Paige said "A spell I guess, but I am not sure which one". As soon as Paige finished the Book of Shadows pages started moving and stopped on a page. They walked over and read it out loud:

To find a lost witch spell:

"Powers of the witches rise,  
course unseen across the sky,  
come to us who call you near,  
come to us and settle here"

The in the middle of the room white and gold lights appeared and there was a man standing in front of him.

The girls stood there shocked, as well as the man or I should young man. The mostly shocked because they thought it would be a women not a man.

The man said "Who the hell are you and how did I get here?"

Piper said "umm…well you see…"

Paige just stared at him because he looked liked Patty.

Phoebe said "Umm we brought you here magically"

The man looked at them like they had 3 heads.

Piper said "were you adopted?"

The man nodded and said "How did you know?"

Paige said "Oh, because the women who gave you up at birth …was well she was…"

Phoebe cut her off "Our mother".

The man said "Oh" in a confused manner.

Piper said "What is your name?"

The man said "Peter, but everyone calls me Pete."

Paige said "Another "P" Look at that".

Piper said "Well I am piper" she pointed to Phoebe and said "This is Phoebe and this is Paige". Paige waved her hand indicating her name.

Peter said "oh and do you guys have powers too?

Before the girls could respond a demon came into the attic.

Piper grabbed Peter pulling him towards the three girls. Surprisingly Peter reacted by waving his hand toward the demon and throwing him into the wall knocking him out.

The girls looked shocked they didn't think he knew exactly what to do or how to use his powers.

Piper yelled running over to the book "we need a spell!".

When she found the demon, Pete and the two girls ran to Piper. They all held hands and recited the spell:

"Hell threw you from its inner core,  
but earth won't hold you anymore,  
since heaven cannot be your place,  
your flesh and blood we now erase!"

The demon exploded and yelled in pain.

The girls looked at Peter.

Peter said "What know?"

I know this is a short chapter, but I like the way this one ended


	9. Over Protective

Chapter Two

Chapter 9

Piper suggested that they go downstairs and eat and talk. They all headed down the steps. They walked to the kitchen and of course piper was the one to start making food. They talked as she cooked.

Piper said "Do you work?"

Peter said "Yeah I am a teacher at mayflower elementary school.

Piper nodded "Oh okay".

Paige was staring at Peter again and he noticed.

He then said "Paige why are you staring at me?"

Paige said "Oh sorry it's just that you look like mom".

Peter said "Can we not talk about your mother."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at him puzzled.

Phoebe said "Why not, don't you want to know about her."

Peter huffed "Why would I want to know about her. Obviously she didn't care to know about me." He got and walked to the other side of the kitchen and leaned against the wall."

Paige said "What are you talking about she tried to protect you. You have no idea how hard that was for her."

Peter leaned up in anger. "How hard it was for her, I was the one growing up knowing that my family didn't want me. I was the one being tossed around from different foster homes. I was the one growing up alone. So excuse me but I don't want to know about her."

He walked out the kitchen and headed to the front door.

The girls ran after to him.

Piper yelled "Pete wait don't leave!"

But he walked out the manor door.

Phoebe said "Dam! He can't go out by himself."

Pier said "There is nothing we can do tonight; we can go to his job tomorrow and talk to him then. Let's go to bed"

With that the girls went upstairs and went to sleep.

By the next day they were in the car heading to Peter job. They sat in silence thinking to themselves how they could get Peter to understand about their mother.

When they got inside the school, the walked in the secretary office went and asked the secretary for Peter."

Piper said "Excuse me, we are looking for Peter."

The women looked on a chart and said "He is in room 311."

They said okay and headed to his room. When they walked in he was sitting at his desk and kids were sitting at theirs doing work.

Piper said "Peter…" Peter looked up and half smiled. His class looked up too.

Peter got up and walked to the three sisters'. He said "Sorry about last night"

They smiled. Paige said "It's okay"

A student raised there hand and said "Excuse me"

Peter turned his and said "Yes Tom"

Tom said " Are they your girlfriends?"

The whole class laughed including Peter, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Peter said "No these are my…" he paused and looked at the girls and said "These are my sisters".

They smiled. They waited until school was over and they went out to get some food.

Piper said "Look the only reason why mom gave you up was to protect you."

Peter said "from what?'

Paige said "Your father was a witch like mom and a little after she got pregnant with you he died. His family was wealthy and they tried to kill you because they didn't want you to inherit the family fortune."

Phoebe said "so mom put you up for adoption to protect you."

Peter said "Oh I thought she didn't care about me."

Piper said "She loved you so much that she had to do the hardiest thing ever. Let you go. We just meet her couple of months ago too."

Pete looked confused and said "Why?"

They explained everything and they convinced him to move in the manor.

A month later Pete came down the stairs in the morning he was wearing pajama pants and no shirt. He walked into the kitchen were Piper was in there drinking coffee.

Piper said "Good morning".

Pete smiled and said "Morning" while he got his coffee.

Peter said "Hey does Paige still have a date with that ass? I really don't trust him"

Piper shook her head and laughed.

Peter said "What?"

Piper said "its funny isn't how fast you became over protective of her."

Peter said "Yeah it's how I am with all of you."

Later that night Piper Phoebe and Peter came threw the door and headed up the stairs. They heard a commotion from behind Paige's door.

Paige said "Get off me, what the hell are you thinking?"

Mark yelled back "why not isn't that what u normally do."

Paige said "You asshole, stop!"

They heard a slap and Paige grunted.

There was also a slam into the door and Paige cried in pain. Peter ran through the door in a second followed by the girls. They saw Paige picking her self up off the floor and her face was cut and red. She looked like she was crying and her shirt was ripped open. Rage ran through Peter's body. He lunged at Mark and they were rolling on the floor. Peter was beating the crap out of Mark. The girls finally broke it up and Mark ran off.

Peter brought Paige downstairs, and Peter cleaned up Paige's face.

She was crying a little and said "Thanks"

He said "What are brothers for?"

Paige hugged him tightly and cried a little in his shoulder. He held her tight until she stopped. Paige slept in the room with Peter that night. She felt safe in her brother's room. She was glad they had him.


	10. The station

Chapter Two

Chapter 10

The next morning Piper and Phoebe left to do shopping and everything.

When Paige woke up, she looked around and Peter wasn't there. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs, she looked in the sunroom and saw Peter sitting there reading a newspaper.

Paige walked over and sat next to him.

Peter said 'Hey how you doing?'

Paige said "Better thanx to you."

Peter looked at Paige and said "Paige I think we should call the police."

Paige got up and walked to the other side of the rooming facing away from Peter and said "no I don't want to"

Peter got up and said "Paige"

Paige was crying now and said "Peter if I get the police to go after him what's going to stop him from coming after me?"

Peter walked in front of her and said "Me".

He hugged her and she cried in his chest. Peter said "Paige I swear I will not let the ass hurt you."

Paige said "Okay let's wait for Piper and Phoebe and we will go down to the station.

When the girls got home the all got in the car and drove to the station. Andy was a police officer that grew up with the girls.

Piper saw him and told Peter Paige and Phoebe to wait in the hall.

Piper walked over to Andy.

Andy smiled and said "Piper what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Piper smiled slightly and said "Something bad happened last night."

Andy's smile dropped and said "What happened?"

Piper sighed "Paige was attacked last night."

Andy said "what?"

Piper said "Yeah thank god our brother was there or god knows what the guy would have done."

Andy said "You have a brother?"

Piper said "Yeah long story, but they are all here. So what do we do?

Andy said 'We file a report and we catch the ass hole."

Piper went and got Paige Phoebe and Peter.

Andy said "okay Paige we going need you to tell us what happened. He looked at the rest of them and said "only one of you needs to come in."

Paige said "I want Peter to come in."

They walked into a room and Peter sat next to Paige. The officer put a tape recorder in front of her.

Andy said "Paige tell me what happened."

Paige sighed "Me and Mark went out to diner and we were going to go to the movies. I said I had to stop at my house to get my glasses so I could see the movie if we sat in the back. When we got to the manor we went o my room and I went into my draw to get my glasses. When I turned around he didn't have his shirt on. I asked him what he was doing and he said having fun. I said funny and moved to the door.

Paige stopped and took her a second to get her self together. Paige held Peter's hand under the table.

Paige continued "When I moved towards the door he grabbed me and lifted me off my feet and threw me on the bed. I yelled at him to stop and he climbed on top of me. He ripped my shirt a little. I finally pushed him off me and ran to the door. I said "Get off me, what the hell are you thinking?" Mark yelled back "why not isn't that what u normally do. I called him an asshole and he slapped me in the face. Then he pushed me really hard in the door and I feel to the floor.

Paige started crying and peter hugged her.

Peter said "that's when we came in I heard her grunt in pain and I busted threw the door. When I saw her on the floor, I lost it I lunged at him and beat the crap out of him. The girls broke the fight up and mark ran out."

Andy said "okay that's enough."

Peter said "can we take her home know?"

Andy said "Yeah I will call you guys tomorrow to let you know what's going to happen."

Peter pulled Paige to get up. Andy hugged Paige and then Peter put his arm around her and led her out of the police station to the car with Piper and Paige.

When they got home Piper and Phoebe hugged Paige and went to bed.

Peter then came out the kitchen with tea and gave it to Paige to drink. They stayed up and watched TV. When Paige fell asleep Peter carried her up to her room and went to bed in his.

A couple of hours later Paige woke up in a sweat she was dreaming about the night Mark attacked her. She got out of bed and knocked on Pete's door when she walked in he turned over and pulled the blankets back for her. She fell asleep instantly feel the safety of being with her brother.


	11. You Can't Cook

Chapter Two

Chapter 11

Over the next week the police were still looking for Mark. Surprisingly they weren't acted by any demons.

Piper walked in the kitchen and said to everyone "Am I the only one worried that we haven't been attacked lately?"

Peter said "No, I have been wondering that myself. I think the demons maybe planning something big."

Paige said "Yeah so we all have to be careful. Maybe we should stay in tonight"

Phoebe said "Well sorry but I got a date tonight."

Peter said "Very funny phoebe."

Phoebe "What I am serious, it is this totally hot guy, and I am not blowing it of because demos want to mess with our lives."

Piper said in a serious voice "Phoebe have you gone mad?

Peter said "Excuse me but we are not staying in worrying about you all night, so you are just going to have to reschedule."

Phoebe said "what!? Paige what do you think?"

Paige said "I gotta agree with Peter and Piper it is too dangers right know."

Everyone started arguing with Phoebe. And there was a knock on the front door.

Paige said "I'll' get it" She got up and walked out of the kitchen and too the front door.

Paige said "Who is it?"

The voice replied "It's me Andy"

Paige opened the door and Andy stepped in.

Paige and Andy hugged.

Paige said "Hey Andy, what's up?"

Andy said "I need to talk too all of you"

Paige said "Okay everyone is in the kitchen."

Andy followed Paige in the kitchen. When they got there everyone stopped their conversation about demons and Phoebe and greeted Andy.

Piper said "Andy do you want a cup of coffee?"

Andy smiled and said "No thank you, I don't have the best news right now."

Phoebe said "What's wrong?"

Andy sat down at the table with everyone and said "What's wrong is we can't find the guy who attacked Paige. He has completely disappeared. He hasn't been home or to his job in the last week. He can be anywhere which makes me worry about the girl's safety."

Piper said "So what do we do now?"

Andy said "I am putting a Patrol car out on you house"

Paige said "Yeah but Andy I doubt he would come back around here after Peter kicking his ass."

Andy said "Paige I can't take the risk."

Andy's beeper went off.

Andy got up and said "I have to go, but I will call and cheek in later and the Patrol car will be here tonight."

Everyone said bye as Andy walked through the back door that was in the kitchen.

It was later that afternoon and everyone was in the living room watching TV.

Piper said "Are you guys hungry?"

They all nodded. Piper went to get up but Phoebe grabbed her arm.

Phoebe said Why don't we just order, you don't always have too cook Piper."

Piper laughed "yeah if I didn't cook we all probably starve."

Phoebe said "Yeah well I can."

Peter and Paige laughed but tried to hold it in.

Piper said jokingly "Phoebe if anyone hasn't told you, let me be the first. You can't cook"

Phoebe said "Oh yeah?" and jumped on Piper they were playful fighting.

Everyone was laughing.

But out of nowhere ten demons came into the room.

They all jumped up and stared fighting the demons. Piper was freezing them and kicking their asses along with Phoebe. Peter was throwing them across the room and Paige was orbing all of the fireballs and energy balls back at them.

In the middle of the fighting Paige called for an energy ball and before she threw it she stopped completely shocked. A demon had just come in, and the demon turned out to be Mark. Because she got distracted she didn't she the demon behind her and he hit her over the head knocking her out. Mark ran and picked up Paige as soon as he did this Piper, Phoebe and Peter noticed what happened and the fighting stopped.

Peter yelled "Let her go!"

Mark laughed and said "Oh brother Peter to the rescue again"

Piper said "If you hurt her we will vanquish your sorry ass."

Phoebe said "You know we can and we will."

Mark said "I am going to take Paige with me and have some fun. Bye!"

And Mark disappeared with Paige.

Piper said "Oh my God".


	12. He can't do it alone

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Phoebe and Peter were sitting on the couch watching Piper pace back and forth.

Piper said "Oh god, this can't be happening, not again."

Piper was freaking out and Phoebe finally got up and grabbed her.

Phoebe said "Piper calm down we are gonna find her!"

Peter said "Dam it! I promised her that I would protect her and not let him hurt her. I promised."

Phoebe looked at Peter and said "Don't worry we will."

Peter said "Why don't we just go to the underworld and find her."

Piper looked at peter like he was stupid "Yeah and in the last 10 seconds you got the power to orb."

Phoebe said "Wait that's it…"

Peter who was still looking at Piper said "What's it?"

Phoebe said "Sam"

Piper said "What does Sam have to do with anything?"

Peter looked confused and said "wait that was mom's white lighter right?"

Phoebe said "Yeah. Come on he is the only white lighter we know. He is our best chance right now."

Piper said "Your right he has to help us."

Phoebe yelled "Sam, Sam its Phoebe we need your help. Sam!"

Blue and white lights appeared and there was Sam.

Sam said "What's going on? Why are you calling me?"

Piper said "Sam its Paige, a demon kidnapped her and we need you too take us to the underworld."

Sam "I can't I am not you white lighter the elders won't let me. That's the rules,

Piper was pissed. "Screw the Rules! You will not stand there and let my sister die. I don't care about the elders, we lost our mother to this magic crap and I will be dammed if I loose my sister. So you will orb us to the underworld and is that understood!"

Meanwhile in a cave in the underworld Paige was tied to a bed still unconscious.

Mark was yelling "This was all part of my plan, now I got the girl. Tell the men to take a load off."

Demon said "Yes sir" and walked out of the room"

Mark walked over to Paige and pushed the hair out of her face and said "You and me are going to be happy here Paige. I will be king and you will be my queen.

Paige then heard what he said and with her eyes still closed said "In you dreams"

Mark looked at Paige and slapped her across the face and she grunted there was blood on the corner of her mouth.

Mark said "You will learn some respect."

Paige said "I will never respect a demon."

Mark flipped Paige over and pulled a whip out and started beating her on the back with it yelling "You will be my Queen as soon as you learn some respect."

Paige by then was crying out in pain. Mark was hitting Paige over and over again that he didn't notice the blue and white lights that appeared in the cave.

Piper yelled "Get away from her!"

Mark made a motion and threw a fire ball towards Piper and Phoebe but they ducked and it missed them.

Peter said "You made a big mistake taking our sister" and he waved his hand throwing mark across the room into a wall.

Paige looked over and saw Peter, Piper, Phoebe, and Sam standing and tears of relief fell down her red cheeks.

They ran over to her and untied her. Paige was still weak and wobbly so Peter picked her up.

When they turned around and looked towards the wall that peter threw mark he was gone.

Peter looked at Paige and said "How bout we get you home?"

Paige said "Good I am starving."

They laughed and Sam orbed them back to the house.

That night when they got home Sam healed Paige and left. All of them slept in Piper's Room that night since she had the biggest bed. They thought it would be safer since mark was still on the loose.

The next morning Piper woke up and everyone was still sleeping so she left the room quietly. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and went down stairs too watch TV.

When Paige rolled over her hand smacked Peter in his chest which woke both her and him up.

Peter said "Hey that hurt" rubbing his chest

Paige said "Sorry, I am used to having a bed to myself"

Phoebe woke up and said "Good for you but I am used to sleeping in on Saturdays,"

They all laughed.

Peter looked around and said "Where is Piper?"

Phoebe and Paige who were still giggling stopped and looked around. They all jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs yelling "Piper!"

Piper who had her back to the stairs turned around and said "What?"

Peter said "Oh thanks for giving us a heart attack."

Piper said "I came downstairs to watch TV, do I need to leave a note next time?"

Phoebe said "Oh I am glad you think this is funny."

Piper got up and said "What ever I am going make breakfast."

It was later that afternoon and Piper had to go to work so Phoebe went with her. They decided that if they had to leave the house they should do it in pairs.

Paige was sitting in the sunroom looking out the window and Peter walked in.

Peter said "Paige are you hungry?"

Paige said "No" Not turning her head away from the window.

Peter went over and sat down next to her said "Paige I am so sorry."

Paige was surprised and confused at the same time she looked at him and said "For what?"

Peter said "I told you I wasn't going to let him get you and I did.'

Paige put her hand on his shoulder and said "Peter known of this is your fault."

Peter said "Yes it is but I am going to make sure this doesn't happen to any of you again" and he ran up the stairs.

Paige just sat there thinking that he needed some time.

When Phoebe and Piper got home they found Paige still in the sunroom. She had falling asleep on the couch. They woke her up.

Paige said "What time is it?"

Piper looked at her phone and said "Oh its seven o'clock.

Paige said "oh my god I have been sleeping for like four hours."

Paige got up and helped her sisters carry grocer bags into the kitchen.

Phoebe put the milk away and said "where is Peter?"

Paige said "I guess he is upstairs."

Piper called "Peter can you come down here."

There was no response.

Piper said "I will go get him. He is probably sleeping like sleeping beauty over here.

Piper laughed as she left the kitchen and Paige threw a carrot at her and said "Very funny"

When Piper looked in Peter's room he wasn't there. She walked up to the attic and the book of shadows was open and there was a piece of paper written on it

Piper yelled "Paige Phoebe get up her quick."

They ran in ready to fight. They looked around.

Paige said "You know better then to yell like that in this house."

Piper said "Peter left."

Phoebe said "what do you mean he left?"

Piper said "it's here in his note. He is not coming back until he kills mark. He said he is not gonna sit around and let mark hurt us so he will see us soon."

Paige said "this is my entire fault he was talking about how he wasn't gonna let anything happen to us every again."

Piper said "Paige it is not your fault he just wants to protect us."

Phoebe said "We have to find him he can't do this alone."


	13. Spirt

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Piper walked in the kitchen and saw Phoebe and Paige eating breakfast and talking.

Piper said "Hey any ideas how we are gonna find Peter?"

Phoebe said "No, I don't understand how he could just leave us."

Paige said "He wants to protect us; I guess that's what brothers do."

Piper said "But he doesn't get that we are stronger together."

Phoebe said "Wait why don't we just say a spell?"

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe.

Piper said "Phoebe have you bumped your had? Are we just gonna make one up."

Phoebe said "Why not?"

Paige said "Oh maybe because we have never done that before."

Phoebe got up and walked out the kitchen and said on her way out "There is a first time for everything."

Piper and Paige followed Phoebe in the dinning room when the doorbell rang.

Paige walked towards the door "I'll get it."

Piper and Phoebe continued to the attic.

Paige reached the door and opened and saw Andy standing there. "Hey Andy"

Andy gave a soft smile and said "Hi" he walked in and she closed the door.

Paige looked at his face and said "Andy is something wrong?"

Andy said "Paige I don't…I don't know how to say this…"

Paige said "Andy whats wrong? You are scaring me."

Andy sighed "We found Peter-"

Paige smiled "that's great we have been looking for him. When can he come home? Where--" Paige stopped when she saw the look on his face.

Andy said "Paige he is not coming home."

Paige said "Why not?"

Andy sighed again and said "Paige Peter is dead."

Paige was frozen solid; Andy caught her as she dropped to her knees tears streaming down her face.

Piper and Phoebe were wondering where Paige was so when the came downstairs they saw her crying in Andy's arm.

Piper "Andy….Paige…What's-"

Andy looked at the two girls "Piper Phoebe We found Peter's….body."

Phoebe said "What?"

Paige got to her feet and went over to Piper who was now crying.

Andy said "I am so sorry"

Phoebe said "No…No…this is wrong…Not again" she sat on the floor tears falling down her face.

Andy and the girls were on the floor in the hall Andy was holding them as best as he could trying to comfort them.

It was late that night and Andy left after the girls assured him that they would be fine and they would call him tomorrow.

They were sitting in the attic talking all there eyes were puffy red from crying.

Piper said "This isn't right something is wrong."

Paige said "Your right he can't be…you know."

Phoebe said "If we all are supposed to be this prophesied power then he can't be dead. We have to fix this. But how do we fix this?"

The books of shadows pages staring turning and they all looked. When it stopped the got up and walked over to it.

Paige read it "To call a sprit". They looked at the rest of the page.

**"Hear these words, hear my cry,****  
****spirits from the other side,****  
****come to me, I summon thee,****  
****cross now the great divide"**

Phoebe looked at the other two "Should we cast it?"

Without an answer Piper grabbed her sisters' hands and began reading "Hear these words, hear my cry, sprits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

The looked up and saw a swirl of lights and …….


	14. We know what we have to do

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They could not believe what they were looking at; a beautiful woman with long dark Brown hair and brown eyes was standing in front of them. She looked exactly liked they remembered and her smiled could melt there hearts…

The girls we at aww…

Piper "Mom…."

Patty smiled "Yeah it's me" she walked over to the girls and became whole.

They all hugged her not wanting to let go.

When they broke apart….

Piper said "Mom why didn't you tell us?"

Patty said "I had to protect you all, but that is not why I am here, I am her so you can help fix your destine."

Paige said "How? What happened?"

Patty said "The demon Mark that attacked Paige did something…I am not sure what but the only chance you have on saving Peter is by going back in time."

Piper said "Go back in time? And do what?"

Paige said "Mom we don't even know where he went after I fell asleep."

Patty walked over and sat down the girls followed. Paige sat on the floor in front of patty while Piper and Phoebe sat on each side of her.

Patty said "Girls you are going to have to do something very dangerous….you are going to have to get your past selves to help you."

Piper was shocked "Mom you always said that messing with the past is dangers and can have horrible outcomes."

Patty said "I know but if anyone can do it is you three…"

Phoebe finally spoke "Mom maybe if we go back to when you were killed we can fix two things at once."

Patty said "no…"

Paige said "But mom" Tears were trickling down Phoebe and Paige's face.

Patty touched Phoebe's face and put her hand on Paige's leg and looked at Piper.

Patty sighed "Girls it was my destiny to die, so that all four of you find each other and become the protectors of good. It was not Peter's destiny to die, it is all of your destinies to protect the innocent and I want you all to fulfill your destiny... all four of you..."

Piper whispered "Mom it's not fair, when can this family ever get a break from these heartaches."

Patty pulled Piper into a hug "its something that the greater good always does…We sacrifice to help others and you will never get used to that..."

Patty pulled away and got up; she turned to face the girls "Girls I have to go…" Tears were flowing down there face. "Save Peter, be good to each other…remember I am always with you even when you think I'm not… I love you all so much….bless it be" and she went transparent and disappeared.

Everyone stayed quiet until Piper broke the silence.

Piper got up "We know what we have to do"

They walked over to the book and looked for the right spell…….

I now this chapter was short; I was having a bit of writers block. Let me know hat you think…Thanks for reading….Cheek out my other two stories….THANKS


	15. All Seven

Chapter 15

_ Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having writers block, but I recently got inspired. Review please. 8)_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked over to the book. Piper found the page:

** To go back in time:**

** Bring us back into the time in which seek **

** so we may fix our destiny**

The three sisters gathered hands and read together "_Bring us back into the time in which seek, so we may fix our destiny."_

Bright white lights engulfed them and when they opened there eyes they were still in the attic.

Paige looked around "Did it work?"

Phoebe said "I don't know"

Piper said "Lets go downstairs"

The three girls walked down the stairs into the hall outside the living room and saw the Past Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Peter sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Andy walked in. The future sisters listened in to see what point in time did they ended up in.

Past Piper said "Andy do you want a cup of coffee?"

Andy smiled and said "No thank you, I don't have the best news right now."

Past Peter said "What's wrong?"

Andy sat down at the table with everyone and said "What's wrong is we can't find the guy who attacked Paige. He has completely disappeared. He hasn't been home or to his job in the last week. He can be anywhere which makes me worry about the girl's safety."

Past Piper said "So what do we do now?"

Andy said "I am putting a Patrol car out on you house"

Past Paige said "Yeah but Andy I doubt he would come back around here after Peter kicked his ass."

Andy said "Paige I can't take the risk." Andy's beeper went off.

Andy got up and said "I have to go, but I will call and cheek in later and the Patrol car will be here tonight."

Everyone said bye as Andy walked through the back door that was in the kitchen.

The three sisters thought that this would be the time to make there appearance. They walked in the kitchen and Past Piper looked up and dropped her coffee. Everyone looked at Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Peter jumped up and yelled "Demons, Piper freeze them" Past Piper flicked her wrist, but Piper, Phoebe and Paige didn't freeze.

Piper said "That won't work on us"

Past Phoebe said "why?" still unsure of the girls.

Paige smiled "Because we are you from the future."

Peter said "What prove it."

Piper said "okay" and walked over to her past self and pinched her hard in the arm. She pulled up her sleeve to show that they both got red marks on their arms.

Past Paige said "oh my god"

Phoebe said "Yup."

Peter "Well how come I didn't come back with you?"

The future sisters take notice of Peter and engulf him into a group hug.

Past piper said "Why did you… I mean we… I…you know what I mean, why did you come here?"

Paige sighed "we better sit down for this." Everyone sat at the table.

Piper started "In our time, the guy who attacked Paige was a demon." Everyone except the future sisters had faces that wore shock.

Past Piper said "What?"

Phoebe continued "yeah and he kidnaps Paige, we get her back and everything , but…"

Past Phoebe looked at her future self's face and said "Oh no, I know that look, what happened?"

Paige said "Our brother Peter here…" Everyone looks at Peter "…decided that he wants to protect us and he goes off after the demon alone…"

Piper said "And he gets himself killed."

The whole room went so silent a pin could be heard if it were dropped. All six sisters look at Peter like they were going to kill him themselves.

Peter said "okay can you guys stop looking at me like that? Sorry if I wanted to protect you."

Past Piper said "Peter we are stronger together, and we always will be. We have to fix this… Wait how did you guys know how to come back?"

All three girls smile.

Paige said "We did the spell to see a sprit, we were hoping that it was going to be Peter but it ended up being mom. She told us what we needed to do."

Past Paige said "Wait you saw mom?!"

They nodded.

Past phoebe said "Oh my god, is she okay, how did she look?"

Piper said " She looked just as we remembered her, but she was worried about Peter though." Piper stopped and remembered something "We completely forgot Mark is going to attack tonight." Everyone grew alert at that and sat up in there chairs.

Phoebe said "We need a game plan."

All seven of them nodded and headed to the attic.

Please Reveiw. I loved to know what you think. 8)


End file.
